hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Past the Fence
This is a ropleplay about illegal hunting in District 12, outside the fence. It can also include scenes in the Hob and on the way to the Hob or the house. You can create your character below in the comments and begin the adventure in the woods. Roleplaying Fleet drew back the string, concentrating fiercely on the goose waddling thirty feet away. Breathing in, he let go of the taut string. ''Whump! '' The goose fell to the ground, dead. An arrow stuck out of its eye, a clean good shot. He smiled. "Good catch, Fleet," he muttered. Quickly, he rushed over and grabbed the goose. He retrieved the arrow and slung the dead body into his hunting bag. That was enough for today. Dusk was coming and he needed to get his catches to the Hob. It wasn't much, just three squirrels, a blackbird, and this goose. Fleet zipped up the bag and walked back to the fence some miles away. Henryjh98 20:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yip bit her lip to try and stiffle a moan. She hated other people hunting near her as she was meant to be silent and not scare animals off. She was squatting in the trees as she usually did and just in her bag she had some squirrels but today she wanted to catch a deer. After all she was the best deer catcher in 12. Rainbow Shifter 18:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Silently looking at the blue sky, Kez sighed. "Same old, same old" she muttered as she looked around and saw a wild turkey gobbling and wandering around under the tree that she was sitting on. She grabbed a dagger that was strapped on her right leg and threw it at the turkey's direction. The dagger flew straight towards the animal hitting it's neck and that was it. The turkey fell silent. Kez jumped off the tree landing both of her feet on the ground. "Looks like we're having turkey for dinner" she thought. TheEmoticon24 17:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ebony woke up in a tree. She almost fell out of it, but she managed to grab onto a branch. Unfortunealely, all of the birds and squirrels that had been resting on that branch all ran away, informing every animal in that area excatly where she was. Ebony sighed and walked/jogged for about 15 minutes, and found another tree. She silently climed up into it and waited, ready to throw her handy knife at anything that passed. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Blaine pressed himself close to the tree, waiting for the right moment to strike. He was far away from other hunters, he had entered the woods at the very far side of the Meadow. He brought down three birds and a deer earlier, but he needed to sell something as well. So when he let his arrow fly, he was pretty pleased when the doe collaped, an arrow between the eyes. He packed up his gear then relaxed at the base of the tree. ''Maybe tommorrow... I'll try to teach Izahylla to hunt... So if I'm reaped, she and Mother and Father will still be O.K. ''Blaine thought as he closed his eyes. Later when he woke up, he realized he should be heading home. So he grabbed his game bag and started for the Meadow. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 01:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Fleet crawled underneath the fence and crouched in the Meadow. He heard some quiet voices from far away and could see several Peacekeepers walking past an abandoned cottage. Henryjh98 15:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yip felt like screaming. Why were there so many people here? Maybe she should give up trying to get a deer and just go and speak to them. She had a squirrel so at least she had something to take how or trade. Then suddenly a small deer emerged, just below where Yip was crouched on a branch. The girl smiled and lept onto the deer's back. With one swift movement she painlessly killed the animal. Rainbow Shifter 19:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Ebony froze. Well, she had already been frozen, but just then her thoughts froze too. There was a small pack of wild dogs, maybe 2 or 3 of them, casually strolling past her tree. One of them must have scented her or something, because it looked up at her and started barking, trying to climb the tree. The other's followed it's lead, even though Ebony was sure none of them could actually see her. One of the dogs was smart enough to climb up onto a big rock that was kinda close to her tree and leap from it. It's claws ripped the trees bark inches from her eyes. She had good reflexes, so the animal had a knife gash in it's neck before it hit the ground. The other two dogs saw this, but still barked up at her, keeping her treed. "At least if I make it home in one piece, I'll have something to trade Greasy Sae." Ebony thought. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle A Blaine walke he stopped as he heard barking. Some wild dogs, maybe 2 or 3, had surrounded a tree. What was up in it? Blaine had the common sense to stay down winds, so they wouldn't smell him. He aimed his arrown at one of the dogs, and as he let it fly, something cought his eye. Up in the tree, there was something there. ''Someone. ''But the arrow was gone, and for sure he had missed. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 18:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Just as Kez climbed another tree, she heard a bit of barking and snarling not so far from where she's at. She managed to leap from tree to tree looking for the source of the sound. "Wild dogs" she thought. A pack of 2 or 3 surrounded a tree a few feet away in front of her. Suddenly, she saw something hit the ground. It was an arrow. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not alone here?" she muttered. TheEmoticon24 04:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yip shook her head and got up off the deer. No matter what no dog was going to take her kill from her. The girl slung the dead animal over her shoulder and dragged it through the forest. Rainbow Shifter 17:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) What was that? An... arrow maybe? Had just zipped by the ears of one of the wild dogs! It was like someone was going to save her. No. Don't think like that. That's only in handome-knight-who-gallops-into-the-sunset type of fairytales. Those aren't real! Another dog tried the trick the dead one had, but he only readhed about halfway from the ground to were Ebony was. Still, he stuck his claws into the tree and started climbing. Ebony fumbled around, looking for her knife, but then she realised that it was in the dead dog on the ground. She had two others, but she had left them home. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She thought as the dog climed up toward her. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Kez saw one of the wild dogs climb up the tree she was staring at. "Uh-oh" she thought. "Someone must be up there" she threw her long knife hitting the wild dog's back and watched it fall to the ground. She jumped off her tree and ran towards the wild dog she just killed. She pulled out her knife and realized it was still breathing so she stabbed it on the neck. "I guess I got a large kill today" she said smiling. TheEmoticon24 05:12, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Oh bravo!" Said Yip dully as she dragged the deer past Kez and Ebony. She didn't even look at them as she walked briskly by. Rainbow Shifter 19:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) The last dog, seeing that it was way outnumbered and outmatched, turned to run away. When it turned around it saw Yip dragging a dear, and of course, being wild, it wouldn't resist. It raced towards her, and Ebony screamed "Watch out!!" to Yip, because she wasn't even looking this way. Ebony threw her knife, but sice it was running so fast it only stabbed it in the leg. This slowed it down some, but it still kept running toward Yip. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Nobody is getting this!" She said and threw the deer down. Yip lept onto the dog and wrestled it to the ground before getting out her knife and slitting its throat. "Just another kill..." She muttered and dragged the dog aswell as the deer with her. Rainbow Shifter 12:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ebony's eyes widened as big as moons. That girl, Yip? Yeah, Yip had just taken out the wild dog almost casually, and what she seemed mad about was that it was so oud. Well of course it had to be loud when you were about to get ripped to pieces by a wild dog! Oh well, all she want's it to be left alone, and I think she's earned that. Ebony slid down the tree and retrived the dog she had killed as well as her knife. All she needed to do now was try to catch one or two more things, and then she could go to the hob. ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ "Nice deer" Kez told Yip while smiling at her. She grabbed the wild dog she just killed by the foot and started to drag it. This one's heavier than she thought. Oh well. She sat down on a rock and started to drink from her canteen. "So, you ok?" she asked Ebony. TheEmoticon24 02:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, thanks." Ebony said, half-smiling at Kez. She lifted up the wild dog she had stabbed. "I've been worse off!" She joked, but still didn't fully smile. SHe had just met this person, so she couldn't know whether or not they could be trusted. "You're pretty good with that knife." Ebony said cautiously. ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ "Well ... thanks" Kez answered. She rested her back on a tree and started to relax a bit. She grabbed a loaf of bread from her bag and offered it to Ebony. "Would you like some?" she asked. Oh snap! It's The Emoticon! 14:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Fleet sprinted back underneath the fence and bolted into the woods. The Peacekeepers were really serious nowadays. He did not want to get busted. So he turned tail and sprinted back into the woods. After a quareter hour, he stumbled into a clearing where three girls sat around. Three dead dogs lay on the ground beside them. "Hello," he said catiously. "I'm Fleet." He glanced at them and then saw in arrow stuck in the ground. ''What is going on here? ''he thought. ''It's a mad fest. ''One of the girls was holding a wicked sharp knife, and the others were armed well too. Henryjh98 21:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (Is his name Kole or Fleet? And who's the 3rd girl??) Ebony glanced over to the guy that was staring at her knife. She ignored him and turned back to Kez. SHe was offering her food, a sure sign of a friend. "Hell yes!" Ebony said enthusiastically, giving Kez a big smile, but then hiding it from the guy. ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ Kez gave the bread to Ebony. She can't help but smile knowing that she's been helping people in different kind of ways. She turned to Kole with that compassionate look. "Would you like some too?" she asked. Oh snap! It's The Emoticon! 09:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yip mumbled something to herself and walked back to the others. "Any of you caught anything? I'll trade you a deer or wild dog... Mainly because I can't sneek the both of these past Peacekeepers!" Rainbow Shifter 18:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Blast! His arrow had missed. As expected. But others we near the tree, so silently, Blaine picked up his game bag, and as fast as a doe, he ran straight at the tree. He grabbed up his arrow and kept runnning, right past the other hunters. When he judged himself far enough away, he climed a tree to inspect what he had gotten. Three birds and two deer. How could he sneak this past the Peacekeepers? Impossible. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 18:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry Yip! All I have is a wild dog, and I don't think you'd just want to switch!" Ebony said playfully. Then she half-frowned. "Speaking of that, I need to do some more hunting. Does anyone know a good place?" You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Blaine looked down at the other hunters. They were talking to each other, like it was any other day. Like they couldn't be arrested for illegal hunting or whatever. He hoped that they hadn't noticed him run by. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 20:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ebony looked down at her one wild dog and sighed. It was pretty skinny. She realized that if anyone in her family was going to eat tonight, she really needed to finish hunting. She waved to all of the other hunters and stepped back into the woods, looking for signs of anything moving. At one point she tripped over what she thought was a stick but was actually Blaine's arrow, but she ignored it and continued huting. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Blaine sighs and leans back in a tree, not wanting to hunt anylonger, not wanting really to socialize with other hunters, but he isn't sure what else to do. "The Drumming. Can't you hear it?"- The Master (talk) 22:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Panem Category:Districts Category:District 12 Category:Roleplay